


[Podfic] The Twice-Told Tale

by Liannabob



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Smut, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannabob/pseuds/Liannabob
Summary: (Podfic originally posted to Amplifcathon in 2012)Story Summary (by author): For someone he'd hero-worshiped for so long, Steve Rogers in the flesh is a pretty big disappointment.  For one thing, he keeps looking at Tony as though he reminds him of someone else, and even if he never says anything, Tony's pretty sure it's his father.  A lifetime of not measuring up to Howard's expectations is more than enough, thank you very much, and he's certainly not going to make an effort to live up to any of Steve's.  Steve's pretty clearly failed to live up to his expectations, in any case, and that's not hypocritical at *all*.





	[Podfic] The Twice-Told Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Twice-Told Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/411599) by [arysteia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysteia/pseuds/arysteia). 



Podfic length:  1 hour 28 minutes

 

Mp3 available via Dropbox: [Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ikg6gews4cpxk58/The%20Twice-Told%20Tale.mp3?dl=0)

or via Mediafire: [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?vjj9r1s46lzlo8n)

 

Please enjoy!


End file.
